


Draft: before 'Orochimaru conform'

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, RP based, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Unfinished draft, not ready for readership yet. Based on roleplay. Check out my other stories first.This scene happens before my fic, 'Orochimaru, conform.'





	Draft: before 'Orochimaru conform'

“What are you looking at?” Orochimaru said, holding the other ninja by the collar in-between punches. “Keep walking. This is none of your business.”

“Maybe,” Sasuke replied. “But I still find it pointless to continue a fight that’s already been decided.”

The Rinnegan had brought him around sixty years in the past, and Orochimaru looked a teenager now. Thirteen? Fourteen? Fifteen? He took a step towards Orochimaru, his eyes focusing on him before shifting towards the injured shinobi the same age. It appeared he had lost consciousness.

Orochimaru glanced at the shinobi he was holding on arm’s length, then back at Sasuke. “ What does it matter to you? Are you two friends? Does it bother you if I do _this_?” He drew his free hand back in a motion that prepared a punch, to see how this stranger would react. 

“I’m not,” he said. “But if I were, I wouldn’t bother talking. You seemed so occupied with this one,” he nodded towards the man, “that you hardly noticed I was there.” And if the shinobi’s friends were nearby, Orochimaru likely would have found himself surrounded, if not assaulted. “What’s he done to evoke your wrath?”

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. He punched his captive one last time. He dropped the unconcious man. He had not noticed Sasuke indeed.

“Stuff,” he checked his nails and there was blood under them. “He had it coming. He wanted my lunch money because I’m small.” A lie.

Adults were after the real cash now, apparently. Sasuke doubted it was the truth, but he decided not to comment. After all, Orochimaru didn’t know he could trust him, and even Sasuke knew little about a young Orochimaru.

“You’re in the academy”, he stated. There was little need for a question. “With that skill, you could easily make it chunin.” If he was impressed, his voice didn’t show.

“Academy? I am private-taught with my friends, the academy is for peasants. You’re not from around here.” 

He thought this man could be an assassin, but looked too ill-informed to be one. Unless he was playing dumb. But this child thought it was more likely he was actually dumb. This man… he looked familiar though. An Uchiha?

“It doesn’t matter what rank I would be. I am holding me back for team spirit.”

“You could say that.” A faint smirk crossed his features, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He glanced at the man on the ground. Though he seemed to breathe evenly, Sasuke didn’t want him to keep laying there. He pulled him into an upright position and leaned him against a tree, back to bark. He should wake up soon enough.

As he did so, he said, “Where I come from, everyone is taught together, regardless of what family they come from.” Which of course meant that those who were taught at home would find themselves easily bored. 

“Aren’t you frustrated, holding back?”

“Of course I am frustrated. Why wouldn’t I be.“ Orochimaru looked away, then glanced from the corners of his eyes at how the Uchiha man handled the situation. When he smirked, he was handsome. Showed the fallen teenager far too much kindness, putting him up against the tree like that.

“You disapprove of me knocking him out. You think I vented my frustration on him too much.”

Once the teen was safely leaning against the tree, Sasuke turned around. “Is that what I think or what your conscious is telling you?”

Of course, violence should only be used as a last resort. Whatever the teen had done, it had made Orochimaru angry. What Sasuke would like to know was whether what had followed could have been resolved peacefully.

"Do you regret what you did?”

Orochimaru exhaled a laugh, and that made it sound like a “ku ku ku.”

He shook his head no. “I don’t feel sorry at all. Now I’m going back to the village, before he wakes up. Are you coming, Mr Uchiha-san?”

This time, the smirk reached his eyes. He gave a huff in return before shaking his head. “I fear you’ll have to head back on your own, Orochimaru.” _See? I know who you are, too._

“We’ll meet again,” he added. “I enjoyed our conversation.” He turned around and was gone.

“An oni,” he said to himself. He knew the myths of Kirigakure, but he knew not one myth of the Otherkind of Konoha. He had just had a run-in with a demon and somehow come away alive. What had he done right? He swallowed. He had to be careful. He should best ask Sensei about this in hushed whispers. Best to not let the demons know they were talking about them. Orochimaru didn’t pick up his touchy almost-sexual assaulter. If the oni wanted to eat him, Orochimaru would let him.

But sensei laughed at him, and said “oni demons don’t exist, that is superstition. Come on, train harder, or Tsunade-chan will get better than you. If all three of you can do the Shadow Shuriken jutsu today, I’ll take you out for drinks.”

Now read my fanfic: **Orochimaru, conform.**


End file.
